In Love with a Criminal
by DarkAngelOfMischief
Summary: Tony Stark dosen't know that 'Tom' is really the God of Mischief, and when he finds out he decides to turn the God in. He later has second thoughts and breaks him out, which leads to a fight between Thor and Tony. Loki comes to Tony's aid, but is he too late? (Hope it's ok! Reviews, follows and faves really help!)
1. Chapter 1

**In Love with a Criminal**

Chapter 1

Loki walked down the path in New York's central park. It had been nine months since he had escaped his prison on Asguard and landed on Earth. They didn't know he had escaped though. He had left a copy of himself in the cell to trick the guards. He decided early on that he wanted to keep his head down, and he used his magic to help him do so. He altered his appearance slightly, he now had short hair at the back of his head, and kept it slightly longer on top, changing it to a darker blonde colour. All in all he was living a good life so far.

The god sat on a bench and watched the mortals quietly. Loki still despised most of them, but he had learned to tolerate the rest of humanity. He watched the sun slowly setting as well, and realised the fact that Earth was actually rather beautiful. He stretched out his long, elegant legs and cracked his back with a satisfied sigh. In all honesty he didn't want to try and rule this plant anymore, and, if he blew his cover, SHIELD would lock him up without a second glance, and he would never see the beauty of a sunrise or set again.

As the day went on, Loki was aware of a pair of eyes staring at him. He frowned to himself softly and stood up. Flicking the collar of his long black coat as the wind picked up, and walked back the way he came, and headed towards his apartment. The eyes followed him, but he shrugged it off. Suddenly the God felt a prang of fear in his stomach- what if he had been discovered? He slowed down as he turned onto an empty street, allowing his follower to catch up with him. When the stalker was right behind him, Loki whirled round, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Why are you following me?" He demanded in a low, dangerous voice.

"Yo-you reminded me of somebody… But you can't be him. He's far away from here, locked away from humanity…" The smaller man in front of Loki replied almost sadly. When he looked up from his shoes Loki's eyes widened a fraction, but the man didn't notice. Loki knew this man.

"I'm Tony Stark by the way."

"Thomas Hemsworth" Loki lied easily, shaking Starks outstretched hand, "But most people just call me Tom."

Tony smiled, "Well Tom. I would like to have a coffee with you… And how convenient! Star Bucks is just across the street."

"Mr. Stark-"Loki began

"Please, call me Tony."

"Tony. We've only just met and you're asking me to have coffee with you. No offence, but aren't you usually a _ladies_ man?" Loki finished, trying to ignore the fact that Tony's eyes was traveling over every inch of him, clearly 'checking him out'.

"That would be true. But you Tom, are hot. Probably the hottest person I've ever seen. So, what do ya say?"Tony winked and before Loki had a chance to answer, Tony was dragging him across the street and into the nearly empty coffee shop. Walking towards the counter Tony winks at the waitress, "I'll have the usual please doll face, and my friend will have…" He hesitated and looked at Loki.

"A herbal tea please." Loki finished for him. The waitress smiled and began making their drinks. The God looked everywhere but the man he was with, letting his eyes wonder around the shop until their drinks were finished. He reached for his wallet but Tony waved a hand absently to stop him, paying for both their drinks, and taking them to a quiet table in the corner of the room.

"Thank you, but I would have been happy to pay for my own drink…" Loki said, taking a small sip of the burning liquid, smiling softly to himself.

"It's not a problem, I'm a billionaire anyways so…" Tony left the sentence hanging and Loki nodded.

"Who did I remind you off?" Loki asked suddenly, the curiosity burning his brain, "Before I mean, you said I reminded you of somebody…"

"Ohhhh." Tony said, "His name is Loki. Norse God who tried to enslave the planet but me and my team managed to stop him. He's been taken back to Asguard to serve his sentence…" Tony shrugged and looked down, the look of sadness crossing his features for a moment. The look of utter emptiness in Starks eyes as he imagines the God so far away startles Loki slightly.

"Anyway," Tony said suddenly, looking cheerful again," I want to know more about you." Tony pointed a finger at him and smirked.

"Well, I recently moved to New York, I live alone in an apartment apart from my black kitten… I haven't even named him yet. He just turned up at my door one night and wouldn't leave, so I decided to adopt him." Loki smiles at the thought, "Though I may call him Tony now…"

Tony was grinning by the end of the tale, "That makes me feel incredibly special." He places a hand over his Arch-Reactor, "I'm touched."

The two men sat there and talked for hours. Their conversation changing from flirting, to witty remarks faster than anybody could have thought possible. It was nice for them both to have somebody to talk to on the same wave length as them. The next time Loki looked at his watch his eyes widened.

"Wow. Sorry Tony I've got to go. The butt tone of essays on my kitchen counter won't mark themselves."

"Are you a teacher then?" Tony askes puzzled. Loki nods silently and begins to write on a napkin.

"I work at the Empire State University teaching Norse Mythology." Once he finished writing he hands the napkin to Tony and smiles. "Just in case your board one night." With that he stands up and winks, leaving the coffee shop, and mesmerised Tony Stark behind.

"Wow," Tony said quietly to himself, picking up the napkin, and finding 'Toms' number written on it. He grins all the way back to Stark Tower. Later that night Tony finds himself falling asleep thinking about a certain green eyed teacher…


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Just to let you know, I'm just going to call Loki Tom all the time now. And Tiny Tony is Loki's kitten

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Two days later, Tony decided to wait for his latest love interest outside the Empire State University. When he sees the man he's been waiting for he smiles and walks towards him, ignoring all the staring of star struck students.

"Hey Tom," Tony greets with a cocky grin, interrupting the conversation the teacher was having. Tom merely glances at Tony, and finishes his conversation before answering.

"Tony," He nods, walking past the playboy and heading towards his car. Tony jogs after him, choosing to ignore the small sigh he heard coming from Toms lips.

"You, me, dinner at mine 8 O'clock. What do ya say?"

"Sorry Tony. Not tonight." Tom moves to open the door of his car, but Tony grabs his hand.

"Please…"

"No. And that's final." Tom tries to keep the sharpness out of his voice, but Tony still notices.

"What's wrong?"

"….."

"Tell me or so help me I'll drag you back to my tower bound and gagged, keeping you locked in my room until you say!"

Tom sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I was… fired."

"What?! Why?!"

"They decided that my services were no longer required. But to be honest, I think the teachers are just jealous that I'm the student's favourite teacher, incredibly handsome and intelligent." Tom smirks slightly as he says the last bit, his eyes turn hard again when he realises that Tony still hasn't let him go, "Now let me go Stark."

Tony lets him go and says softly again, "You, me dinner at 8."

Tom sighs softly and replies simply, "Dinner at _mine_ and you have a date."

The billionaire grins and takes the piece of paper Tom gives him.

"Don't be late." He says simply, opening the door of his car, and after putting on his seat belt and starting the engine, drives back to his apartment.

* * *

When Tom finally got back to his apartment he was greeted warmly by his little kitten, who now carries a dark green collar with a gold tag saying his name was Tony. Tom smiled and tickled him behind his ear. After a lot of whining, Tony finally let him go to his bedroom to find something to wear. Tom opened his wardrobe and picked out something simple yet smart. After putting on all his garments he admired himself in the mirror. He saw a tall, pale man with bright emerald eyes staring back at him. His clothes were simple, just a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a dark green tie that complemented his eyes amazingly.

After dressing, he went to the kitchen to start dinner. He made what looked like a simple, boring salad, but when you eat it, many wondrous flavours burst on your tongue, putting every other dish to shame, proving that looks can be deceiving. And for dessert, just some strawberries and cream.

Once all preparations had been done; the table set, the candles lit and lights dimmed, Tom sat on his sofa, only half watching on the telly. His Tiny Tony sat on his stomach and looked at him, almost asking 'What's going on?'

"I have a visitor coming around this evening and I need you to be on your best behaviour ok?"

Tiny Tony meowed in agreement and went to sit on the island in the kitchen, watching the door closely, waiting for this..,. Visitor.

_Earlier that day_

Tony watched Tom drive away, his mouth hanging open slightly. He got into his sports car smiling, driving as fast as he could to get home… He may have broken a speeding law or two, but hey, he was Tony Stark, and he was on a date so laws are the last thing on his mind.

When he got back to Stark (now Avenger) Tower, everybody noticed how happy he was.

"Are they hot?!" Clint called from the living-room, trying to hold back laughter. He had never seen Tony act like this before over a girl.

"Ohhhh yea!" Tony replied as he closed his door, "He's stunning…" He stripped and got into the shower, imagining what it would be like if Tom was in there wit him.

After a luxurious shower, Tony wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his wardrobe, dressing in simple black trousers and white shirt. As he looked at himself in the mirror he winked and went to his garage. Taking his favourite car, and driving to the florists. Stopping off he buys a bunch of red roses.

Finally arriving at the apartment complex, Tony took the elevator to the top floor. When he reached door '13', he paused. Smoothing down his shirt and running a shaky hand through his hair, he knocks on Tom's door, more confident than he felt.

Tony hid the roses behind his back as he heard the door unlocking. The door knob turned, and the door swung open.

"Wow…" Tony muttered to himself as he saw Tom, who was framed by candle light. Tony tried to ignore the desire growing deep in his stomach as he stepped over the thresh-hold. Tony listens to the door close behind him and the locks once again, locked. Tony looks around the apartment and is struck by how simple yet beautiful the place is. The table is decorated with a green tablecloth, black place mats, and green napkins. Candles litter the room and the lights are dimmed giving the room a seductive atmosphere. Tony suddenly remembers the roses and turns around, his usual cocky grin in place as he holds them out.

"I thought you might like these…"

Tony watches happily as Tom takes them, putting them in an elegant black vase and setting it in the middle of the table.

"Thank you. There're lovely."

Tom then pointed through an open door.

"Go and sit down, I've just got to finish dinner. Make yourself at home, the remote for the television is on the arm of the sofa, although I do have one request… Please stay out of any rooms with closed doors. The bathroom door is open if you need it." With a smile Tom turns away and walks to the kitchen.

Tony walks through the door and sits on the sofa, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels absently. Suddenly he heard a meowing at his feet and he looked down, smiling as he sees Tiny Tony.

"Hello there," Tony says sweetly, bending down to tickle the kitten behind the ears.

The kitten purrs affectionately and leaves, walking to the kitchen to see what his owner was up to. He finds Tom cutting up steak and bacon, and putting them on the salad he made earlier. Tiny Tony jumps up on the island, and watches the meat intently, meowing loudly to get Tom's attention. Tom turns around and smiles as he watches his kittens head move in order to follow the meat in his hand. He puts the left overs on a plate and sets it on the floor.

"There you go then."

He chuckles as Tiny Tony pounces on the meat and begins eating. Tom then moves silently ino the living-room. He smiles to himself as he sees Stark on the adult channel. He bends down so his lips are brushing the back of Tony's neck, whispering almost seductively.

"Dinners ready…"

Stark jumps slightly and shivers as he feels Toms cool breath on his neck, causing the desire already flickering in his stomach to intensify. He follows Tom back to the dining-room/ kitchen and sits opposite him.

"I would like to propose a toast," Tony announces, "To the incredibly hot guy in front of me and his food."

Tom raises a delicate eyebrow but taps Starks glass with his own.

"Cheers."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This chapter contains malexmale, don't like than just skip this chapter. It's nothing to graphic... Also I'm so sorry its so short, so to make up for it I'll post the next chaprter too!

* * *

As the night went on, the two men grew closer, learning more about eachother and themselves. It was about 10 O'clock when Tony asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes

"Do you want to play a game?"

Tom looked at him and replied, "What kind of game?"

Tony mearly smirked and placed his hand on Toms, "Are you nervous?"

Tom raised a delecate eyebrow and answered slowly, "Noooo..."

Tony moved his hand so it was resting on the other mans bicep. "Now?"

Toms eyes widened with realisation, he grinned wickedly, "Do you really want to start this game with me Stark? I can assure you, you _will_loose."

Tony replied by putting his hand on Tom's tie, he only raised an eyebrow. Tom shook his head and watched as Tony took his tie off him. Stark's hand now rested on the top button of his shirt.

"Nervous yet?"

Tom yawned theatrically, "Nooope."

The button came undone... As did the others. Ton pushed the shirt of his shoulders and marveled at the ex-teachers physique.

"I think it's my turn now." Tom said. He copied what Tony had done to him, and after a short while, both men sat topless on the couch.

Tom moved so he was straddling Tony, placing soft sweet kisses on his chest, causing the billionairs breath to quicken, his arousal starining against his trousers, causing Tom to smirk softly. Tony finally decided that enough was enough and lifted Toms face upo to his own, catching his lips in a heated kiss. Their tounges danced and fought for dominance, their hands exploring eachother unafraid and confident. Their trousers finally came og=f and Tom whisperes almost dangerously

"Be warned Stark, if you want this to happen, you will be _mine_ and mine alone," He traced his hands overTony's chest lightly, causing the muscles underneath his fingertip twitch, aching for more. Tony nods silently and pulls him into another kiss.

The night was filled with breathless moans, and the dance of raw passion and desire of two men who had be denied such a simple pleasure for far too long. They both fell asleep after it was done, Tom lying on Tony's chest, and Tony holding onto him tightly. Nither had the nightmares that usally haunt them, and for that they were silently thankful.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony woke up in a moment of pure bliss. It was the first night he hasn't had a nightmare since the Battle of New York. It may also be because he had a very peaceful looking Tom in his arms. Memories of the night before came flooding back to him and Tony smiles to himself. But suddenly the thought were plagued by Loki. He found himself asking e=what the God's lips felt and tasted like… He couldn't help but notice the similarities between his boyfriend and the God. Not only do they look similar, but they also talk and act similar. Also, why doesn't Tom want Tony to see his room? The thing that made Tony the guiltiest, was that he found himself attracted to the man asleep on top of him _because_ of those similarities. Stark sighed and looked at the ceiling-he was seriously messed up.

Tom opened his eyes slowly and looked up. He saw Tony sleeping peacefully and smiled.

'Silly mortal' He thought to himself, 'If you knew who I really was, you would loath me with all you soul. Would you still care for the real me? Or do you just love this me?' The early morning sun framed Tony's face perfectly, and Tom gently kissed his chest before standing up carefully as to not wake him, as he dresses, he thinks about how much he's changed since he attacked New York. The mortals he despised, he now somewhat cared for. He even protected them when the Avengers were too busy to notice the incoming threat. He didn't consider himself a hero. Hero's don't tear thing limb from limb, threaten to decapitate them if they try to attack again, and certainly don't hunt down villains and kill them one by one. Torturing them until their begging for death. Just as he's about to head to the kitchen, a hand grabs his wrist. He looks down and sees Tony holding onto him, his eyes still closed.

"Stark, let go now or you won't get any breakfast… And no coffee."

At the last comment Tony let's go like his been electrocuted.

"Your gonna make me breakfast?" Tony asks hesitantly.

"Yep. Unless you want to make it for me?..."

"Ummm, I don't think that's a good idea…"

Tom chuckled and walks into the kitchen. Finding left over bacon from yesterday's meal, he begins frying it while making scrambled eggs. While he cooks he hums an old Nose nursery rhyme that his 'mother' used to sing to him when he was scared. Once everything had done, he put the two plates of food on the island, and poured Stark a cup of coffee, and himself a herbal tea.

"It's ready!" He calls

"Ok, be there in a minute!" Tony replies.

He emerges from the living room moments later, fully dressed. He sits on the barstool opposite Tom and begins eating.

"My god… It's like I'm eating heaven!" He says as he eats.

"Its bad manners to talk with your mouth full." Tom replies absently.

"Sorry… You know you should come to my place sometime."

Tom chuckled, "If you thought I was that… Loki… person, than I'm sure your team mates will think the same thing."

Tony thought about this for a moment and nodded, "True…"

Just then the song 'Ghostbusters' filled the room. Tom's eyes widen slightly and Tony groans, taking his phone out his pocket and walking to the other room. Tom hears Tony voice raise, then a defeated sigh. Ton comes back to him with sad eyes.

"That was SHEILD. They need me to help sort out Doom… sorry babe."

Tom narrowed his eyes at the name but nodded.  
"Of course _darling_. Have a good day."

Tony grins and kisses him on the cheek before walking out the door without a second glance.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom watches the news coverage of the fight. Doom Bots come in thick waves, but the Avengers beat them easily. Tony, thinking they had won, turned to fly away, but one last bot fires his weapon, hitting the Ironman in the back. Tony plummets to the ground at an alarming speed. Tom's eyes widen in horror, luckily Hulk manages to catch the billionaire before he hit the floor. Tom knows that the wound is too severe, and Tony won't last long. Muttering a powerful enchantment, Tom uses most of his magic to stop the bleeding and the worst of the damage. His team will never know how close they came to losing their friend. As a result of using so much of his magic, Tom's façade ripples away, leaving the disgraced prince of Asgurd standing in a green tunic and leather trousers. Loki turns away from the screen and locks his apartment door. It'll be at least a day before he can replace his 'mortal' disguise. Just to be sure he will have enough time, he puts a small sleeping spell on Tony. Collapsing on the sofa he closes his green eyes, falling asleep peacefully, knowing Tony was safe.

Tony wakes the following morning. He was in his own room, in his own bed, but something felt different. The bed felt colder and emptier. He groggily looked out the window and looked towards the apartment complex Tom was staying in. He longed to be in those strong, elegant arms, telling him everything would be ok. Tony smiled to himself as he imagined the taste of Tom's lips on his. That was when he remembered he had gotten shot… In the back. He winced slightly as he began to feel the pain, but it didn't stop him reaching across and grabbing his phone. He sent a text to Tom;

_'Hey. I'm gonna be ok, can I see you later?'_

The reply was instantaneous.

_'Tony! Gods you scared me to death! Of course you can come, but only if you're well enough.'_

_'Aww, I'm sorry babe. I'll be there at 12ish'_

_'Ok, see you soon ;)'_

Tony dropped his phone on his bed, and slowly got up and went to the bathroom. Running the water and getting in the shower, Tony mentally kicked himself for calling Tom babe. The hot water relaxed his muscles and he smiled. Too wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the bathroom door open… But he did hear a very 'manly' squeal. He opened his eyes and saw Clint. The bow-man's eyes fixed on his junk.

"Yo, birdbrain. Eyes up here!" Tony snapped his fingers and Clint's eyes shot up to his.

"You better not tell anybody about…"

"Your squeal?"

"Yea! And I won't say anything about your… thing there."

"Why would I be worried about that?"

"Because I'll say it's tiny."

"Sorry birdbrain, no deal." Tony smiled mischievously, "But why are you just barging in here anyways?"

"Your phone was ringing. Somebody called Tom."

Tony nodded and Clint left as quickly as he could without actually running. Tony gets out the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. Walking back into his room he picks up his phone and listens to Tom's message.

_"Hi, just letting you know that if you want to come round you'd better hurry. My presence has been requested else were for this evening. Bye."_

Tony dresses quickly and jogs to his garage. On the way he sees Bruce who tells him to be careful as the stitches may come out. Getting in his fastest car, he speeds to the apartment complex. Running up the stairs he winces as he feels stiches come out. Blood begins to flow and stains the back of his t-shirt. He knocks on the door and only waits half a minute before it's answered.

Tom opens the door, his eyes widening as he sees Tony's rapidly paling face. He pulls him inside and takes of his t-shirt. Sitting him on a bar-stool, he fetches the medical kit he keeps in the kitchen. Tom sits behind Tony and begins taking the stiches. After that he cleans the wound and re-stiches it. Butting a bandage over it he twizzles Tony around to face him.

"What are you doing later?" Tony asks as Tom begins cleaning up.

"An old acquaintance would like to meet me."

Once finishes cleaning, Tony pulls him into an almost desperate hug, nuzzling close as he buries his head in the crook of Tom's neck. Tom holds him close.

"Tony? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tony mumbles, "I missed you is all…"

Tom nods and kisses the top of his head softly.

They sit like this for an hour, not saying anything. Tony finally sits up and smiles.

"Thank you. Not many people would do that for me."

"Why not?"

"Girls just want to get in my bed, and I can't really do this to one of the team."

Tom smiles softly, making Tony's heart to flutter like a teenager. Tom looks up at the clock and his face falls.

"I've got to go…"

"Go. I've got to get back to the Tower anyway, it's our movie night." He grins.

"Ohh?" Tom quirks an eyebrow, "What are you watching?"

"I think Natasha want's to watch something called 'Sweeny Todd'. It's a fucking musical, but she said if I don't turn up she'll slit my throat so…"

"Of course, go, I'll be here tomorrow."

Tony and Tom stand, they walk to the door and just as he's about to leave, Tony spins quickly and kisses Tom hungrily. They pull away after what seems like forever.

"Bye." Tony says, walking away without another word. Tom watches Tony walk down the corridor and down the stairs. As soon as he closes the door he drops his façade and dresses in his armour.

"Loki!" Doom exclaims as he sees the approaching god, "Nice to see your on time."

Loki smiles evially, "What do you want Doom?"

"I'm sure you saw my unfortunate defeat on the Television…"

Loki nods.

"I was thinking we could team up to beat-"

Loki zoned out at this point. It was just another attempt at him forming an alliance. He only started listening again when Doom started talking about Tony.

"- And that bastard Tony Stark! I'm going to get him, and when I do, it will be a long painful death! So, what do you say?" He holds out his hand to Loki, who only sneers and turns away from it.

"I want you to stay away from New York from now on Doom. It's under my protection now." Loki turns back to face him, his eyes cold.

"So it's true," Doom mused, "I had heard rumours you'd changed. But I didn't believe them… Thank you for proving them to be in fact, true."

"Don't test me Doom, you know I will win." He stalks closer to the mortal.

"Some people think that you God's are immortal. I'm going to have to test that theory." Electrical energy flare in Dooms hand.

Loki materialises his two favourite knifes and get into his fighting stance. "You will lose _mortal."_

Thunder suddenly booms overhead and Loki's head snaps up, eyes wide.

"It seems we will have to postpone our fight Doom." Loki straightens and smirks.

"I will kill you Loki. You've just made a powerful enemy, and only when you're begging on all fours will I take pity on you and allow you to join me!"

Loki laughs and disappears in a haze of green smoke.

He lands in his bedroom. He's used too much magic up and can't put his façade back up. Sighing he stands and looks out of the window, waiting for the storm he knows will be coming for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS note:**Sorry if this chapter is a little short, and possibly full of feels...

* * *

Tony's head snaps up as thunder booms overhead. 'Oh joy.' Tony thought bitterly to himself as he hears a crash on the towers landing pad, 'More repairs to pay for.'

Thor comes running down the stairs, worry and fear in his blue eyes. Steve comes out of the kitchen upon hearing Thor's approach, seeing the look on his face he asks

"Thor? What's wrong buddy?"

"Gatherer everybody in the room of living. I have important news to tell you all."

In just under five minutes everybody has assembled in the living-room.

"Friends," Thor begins, "I know it has been a while since we last met, but unfortunately I do not come here on a friendly visit. I come bearing bad news concerning my brother."

Everybody's eyes snap up to him. Bruce tensed and Barton's eyes turned cold. But it was Tony's reaction that got noticed the most. He turns away from the group and closes his eyes, almost like he's wishing something not to be true.

"Loki has escaped from Asguard."

"How long?" Steve asks softly.

"Possibly eight or nine of your Earth months." Thor admits embarrassed.

"How has he been gone so long without you noticing?" Natasha asks evenly.

"He is a skilled sorcerer, he used his magic to create a perfect clone of himself. It has been the clone sat in the cell."

"Is he on Earth?"

The thunder god nods, "Yes Lady Widow. But my brother is cunning, he would have disguised himself to blend in with you mortals. He could have changed his hair, but not much else, his magic is weak."

As the information passes through Tony's head, his eyes widen. "That fucking bastard. I was right!" He ran from the room to his workshop. Getting in his mark 42, he flies out through the skylight he had installed and set a course to the apartment he considered a second home.

As soon as he's outside Tom's apartment, he simply blasts the door off his hinges. Not seeing Tom in the kitchen or living room, he stalks over to the room he has never been permitted to enter. Tom's bedroom. Opening the door he sees Loki standing by the window. The trickster is dressed in full Asguardian armour, an array of knifes above him hanging on the wall.

"I knew as soon as my brother told you of my escape you would realise yo were right all along. But I am not you enemy Tony, not anymore." The god turns around to face Stark, his black hair framing his face.

"Did you love me? Ever?" Tony asks, his heart frosting over little by little.

Loki's eyes widen slightly, "Why would you ask?"

"They don't call you _liesmith_ for nothing Loki." Tony spits his name so venomously Loki visibly flinches.

"I may have lied about my identity, but I never lied about my feelings. Not even my 'silver-tongue' could manage that."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. Loki Laufeyson, you are under arrest. Come with me now, or get your ass kicked by the Hulk again."

"I haven't done anything wrong since the Battle of New York. Fury would torture me for information or plots I don't have!"

"Three." Tony says quietly, raising his hand.

"Tony please!"

"Two."

"Please Tony! I think I-"

"One."

Tony closes his eyes and fires his repulse. It hits the God square in the chest, sending him flying out the window behind him. Tony quickly flies out and catches the now unconscious god.

"Stark to Fury, I have Loki and am bringing him in. Get the cell ready."


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad to here your enjoying the story, so here's your update! The writing in brackets and are italic is the english translation of the icelandic dialogue. (It's icelandic because thats the closest language to Norse you can get now days)

* * *

When Tony reaches the Heli-carrier, a team of Agents escort him to the newly built, 'Loki' proof cell. Stark dumps Loki on the bed and stalks out without a backwards glance. The rest of the team arrive, and they all watch the surveillance footage via the cameras in the room. Loki begins to regain consciousness, and his green eyes snap up to see Fury standing in front of him.

"Wake up you little bastard."

Loki stares at him unimpressed, but there is something missing in his eyes, almost like he's given up hope on everything.

"How long have you been on Earth?"

No answer.

"Why do you care about Stark so much?"

Still no answer, but sparks ignite in the Gods eyes.

"Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I'm actually gonna give you the choice."

Loki's eyes flick up to one of the cameras. Even though technically Loki was staring at everybody, Tony got the feeling it was only him being watched.

"This isn't right…" Thor mutters before leaving the room, reappearing moments later on the camera.

"Director, I wish to speak to my brother privately… This isn't a request"

Fury nods and leaves the two brothers alone.

"Bróðir, hvað stefnir þú stöðva þá nú, þá kannski dauðleg vilja skemmtun þú verður örlítið Kinder hjörtu." _(Brother, whatever plans you have stop them now then maybe the mortals will treat you will slightly kinder hearts.)_

"Ég hef engar áætlanir," Loki replies, "Ég var að lifa fullkomlega friðsælt líf meðal dauðleg þar til þú komst. Ég hjálpaði jafnvel þá þegar hetjur þeirra voru upptekinn!" _(I have no plans. I was living a perfectly peaceful life amongst the mortals until you showed up. I even helped them when their heroes were busy!)_

"Þá hvers vegna gerðir þú eyðir svo miklum tíma við Tony Stark? Þú hefur aldrei sýnt dauðleg allir góðvild ætla að nota eða taka þá með einhvers konar áætlun!" _(Then why did you spend so much time with Tony Stark?! You have never shown mortals any kindness without intending to use or involve them with some kind of plan!)_

The younger Gods eyes fill with fire. "Það er ekki satt! Þú kallar þig bróðir minn, en þegar ég þarfnaðist þín mest þú varst ekki þarna fyrir mig! Sannur augnlitur minn er grænn, augu mín voru blátt þegar ég ráðist jörðinni ... Ég var undir sömu stjórn og Barton, aðeins verri. Þú spurði hver stjórnuðu væri konungi. Hér er svarið. Thanos." _ (That's not true! You call yourself my brother, but when I needed you most you weren't there for me! My true eye colour is green, my eyes were blue when I invaded earth... I was under the same control as Barton, only worse. You asked who was controlling the would be king. Here's your answer. Thanos.)_

Thor's eyes widen as the realisation hits him.

"Ég er hryggur bróðir, en þú ert enn að svara fyrir glæpi þína gegn þessu sviði og Ásgarð. Seg mér nú, hvers vegna þú eytt svo miklum tíma með Tony." _(I am sorry brother, but you still have to answer for your crimes against this realm and Asgard. Now please tell me why you spent so much time with Tony.)_

Tears well in Loki's eyes and he looks at his feet. A few begin running down his face as he whispers in a broken voice, "Because I love him. He makes me want to be a better man Thor… I would give my life to make sure he is safe." He looks up and meets Thor's gaze, "But he hates me. I was going to tell him eventually, but I was scared he would leave me. He loves Tom… I'm pretty sure he hates the real me" He laughs bitterly at himself, "I was a fool to believe I could be loved for being Loki."

"You truly love this man, don't you brother?..."

Loki nods silently.

"I'm going to talk to father. Now I know you were controlled, maybe the punishment will not be so severe…"

Thor leaves and Loki closes his eyes, curling up into a ball to wait for whatever Fury wants to do to him.

Tony and the rest of the team watch the conversation silently. In the beginning it was hard to understand what was obviously their native Nordic language, but when Loki said "Because I love him." Time stopped for Tony. He could see the sincerity in Loki's eyes and his heart fluttered. What is he was wrong? What if Loki wasn't bad at all, just misunderstood.

"Tony." Natasha says, pulling him from his thoughts, "It's been a long day, why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Tony, being so emotionally drained and physically tired, doesn't notice the way she subtly tries to his the camera footage, or that it's now been placed on mute, nods and stands up. He leaves the Heli-carrier, never hearing Loki screaming his name.


	8. Chapter 8

**ARTHORS NOTE:** First off, I just want to thank people for their amazing and supporting reviews. And a special thanks to

**emijonks2000**!

I also just want to say that there is torture in this chapter, and Loki mentions that he wants to die, so yea...

Tell me what you think, and stay epic!

* * *

The next day when Tony went to the Helicarrier, he was instantly told by Fury to go to the cells and interrogate Loki. Tony nodded numbly and made his way to the cells. When he stepped inside, the first thing he noticed was the God's bare back, the second was the deep lashes covering his back, some still bleeding. The god was shaking violently, his breath ragged and desperate. Tony's eyes soften for a moment, before he says sharply to hide his emotion.

"Fury says you'll only speak to me…"

Loki nods once, staying silent.

"Why were you on Earth?"

Loki forced his voice not to shake and replied in pained whisper, "Asgard was no longer my home. I hoped that I might be able to start a new life for myself here. A peaceful life, one where I would be able to forget all my failures."

"How long have you been here?"

"Roughly nine months."

"You know, you may be a 'god' or a 'prince', but you're our prisoner, and when somebodies talking to you, you usually look at them." Tony snaps angrily.

"I'd rather you didn't see me like this…" Loki replies softly.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks softly.

"These whip lashes didn't get on my back by themselves Stark," Loki spits back, "Just watch the security footage, I'm sure you'll love the show."

"They didn't… did they?"

"Your SHEILD claim to be the good guys, but your methods for extracting information is barbaric. Even I'm not _this _vicious…." Loki laughs at himself bitterly and slightly breathlessly, "I honestly thought you would be the one to finally except me, even with all my… flaws. I guess that's a wish that will never come true no matter how hard I try to make it come true."

He curled into a ball and refused to say anymore, so Tony left. He left his heart inside Loki's cell. His mind was torn, this couldn't be the same man who tried to conquer the world, could it? They call Loki liesmith, so what's to say he's not lying to Tony? There was only one way to find out, so Tony rushed back to his lab and easily hacked into SHEILD's private footage. He found a file named LOKI, so he started playing from when he left.

_Fury walks into Loki's cell, his one eyes running the god up and down. Loki stares at him, his eyes widen when he realises Fury is about to rush him. He spins to his left and deflects Fury's attempt to grab his neck. He crashes into the bars of the cell, and Fury wastes no time in pinning him to the bars._

_"Get off me director!" Loki yells furiously, unable to move under Fury's weight._

_Nick merely grabs his hair, yanks his head back and pushes him to a steel chains that were strapped to the ceiling of the cell. He roughly puts the deity's hands in the handcuffs attached to the chains. Taking a big pair of scissors he cuts all the leather off Loki's top half, leaving him only in his black leather trousers._

_"Your gonna answer my questions," Fury says calmly as he brings forward a tray with various instruments on, out from the darkness. He picks up a small leather whip, with a steel point, "Or I'm going to be forced to use this." _

_Loki's eyes widen slightly but he stays quiet, almost like he's daring Fury to do it. Fury's eye narrows, and he pulls back his arm, only to bring it forward with more power. The metal tip if the whip makes a long, bloody trail down Loki's back. Despite the pain he was feeling, Loki stayed silent._

_"And that was only a warning lash. Imagine how it will feel for real." Fury says, "Now, why were you on Earth?"_

_Silence is broken by the crack of the lash on the gods back._

_"Why were you on earth?!"_

_Again and again the god's defiant silence is broken by the crack of the lash on his back, until it becomes too much for him to bear anymore, and he screams out Tony's name, in the hopes the Ironman will take pity on him and stop the pain._

_"Why Stark?!" Fury shouts. Loki closes his eyes and presses his lips firmly together. Fury sighs softly and puts the bloodied whip down. He picks up a scalpel and a blow torch. Lighting the blow tourch, he holds the knifes edge over the flame until it becomes white hot._

_"Why Tony Stark?" _

_Silence._

_Fury takes a deep breath and drags the white hot knife across Loki's stomach, causing the god to scream in pain._

_"Vinsamlegast! Vinsamlegast gera sársauka hætta! Tony gera það að hætta ... bara enda líf mitt nú þegar og gera það að hætta vinsamlegast!" (Please! Please make the pain stop! Tony make it stop... just end my life already and make it stop please!) Loki cries out in desperation as Fury does it over and over again on his chest and stomach._

_"WHY STARK?!"_

_"HE FOLLOWED ME!" Loki screams, straining against the metal keeping him captive._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Ask him yourself." Loki spits. _

_The torture continues until Loki is barely conscious, when at last Fury releases his hands and lets him fall in a crumpled and bloody heap on the floor._

Tony stops the footage there. Unnoticed tears fall down his cheeks as he stares wide eyes at the monitor.

"Stark." Fury says quietly from the door way.

Tony spins round quickly and looks at him.

"Why? We're supposed to be the good guys!" He yells.

"He endangers everybody on this planet Stark, necessary procedures had to be-"

"NECESSARY?!" Tony roars, "He may have tried to take over the world, but he doesn't deserve this! YOU COLD BLOODED SONE OF A BITCH!"

Fury's eye snaps up to Tony, the heat pouring out of them, "Tony, he is the enemy!"

Unable to help himself Tony screams back in Fury's face, "NO HE'S NOT! NOT ANYMORE! HE'S MINE AND I KNOW HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

Before Fury can reply, Tony storms out of the room and hastily leaves the Helicarrier. He needs to clear his head, so he goes to the one place he can thinks will help him to achieve this. Tom-no- Loki's apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**ARTHORS NOTE: **Yay for udates! Remember to review to tell me how I'm doing!

ENJOY!

* * *

Tony steps into the apartment and looks around. Every object brings back painfully happy memories of his time here with Loki. Looking at the still unwashed, empty wine glasses, Tony sees the memory like it happened yesterday.

_"Why me? Tom asks suddenly. They were sat on the couch in each other's arms, watching some cartoon called 'Spongebob Squarepants.' _

_"What?" Tony replies sleepily._

_"Your Tony Stark, you could have anybody you wanted, and yet here you are on a Saturday night, drinking cheap wine with me. Why? I'm not significant in any way, shape or form."_

_Tony looks down at him for a moment before answering. "Your right about the first part. But not about the second. You are significant. You're significant to me." Tony takes Tom's hand in his own looking him in the eyes. "Why are you with me?"_

_This catches Tom off guard. "What? What do you mean?"_

_"Your right. I'm Tony Stark. A notorious playboy and alcoholic. And yet I have the most amazing, smart and beautiful man lying on my chest."_

_Tom smiles softly, a sudden sadness in his eyes. "If only you know who I was underneath. I bet you would leave without a second glance."_

_"What did you do?" Tony asks tenderly._

_"If I told you you'd hate me, and I couldn't live with myself if you hated me…" Tears spill and run down his cheeks. The sudden show of emotion catches Tony off guard, so not knowing what to say, holds Tom closer. Whispering in his ear softly._

_"I promise I would never do that. No matter what you did, I will always be by your side."_

Tony suddenly grabs one of the glasses, and throws it into the far wall. Crying out in pure heart break, realising he'd done exactly what Loki predicted… And worst of all, he had broken his promise. He sinks to the floor and rests his head in his hands, crying softly.

A soft clicking comes slowly towards him. Tony almost hopes he'll see Loki, but he only sees Pepper, who was bending down, worry all over her face.

"Tony?" She says softly, placing her hand on his arm, "Oh Tony I'm so sorry. Natasha told me what happened. JARVIS told me you were here…"

Tony smiles half-heartedly, more tears running down his face. Pepper pulls him in and hugs him tightly.

"What happened?"

"I was the one person he didn't want to hate him! I promised I wouldn't abandon him no matter what he'd done in the past!..."

"Oh Tony… You really do like him don't you?" She asks.

"I don't like him Pepper… I love him."

Her eyes widen slightly, looking into Tony's eyes she instantly knows he speaks the truth.

"I've never seen that look in your eyes." She whispers.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way about me anymore?" Tony asks, struggling to breath as panic bubbles up inside him, "What if Fury kills him?! What if he kill himself?! It's all my fault!"

"Shhhhh," Pepper coos softly, "When you're truly in love with somebody, they can never truly hate you. I saw his conversation with Thor, Tony he does truly love you. Now, are you just going to sit here and feel sorry for yourself, or are you going to help me come up with a plan to get him out of there?"

Tony looks up at her and wipes away his tears, standing he has his trade mark Stark grin in place.

"Lead the way Miss. Potts." Tony says.

Pepper smiles, and together they leave the apartment and head back to Stark tower.

When they get there, Tony instantly pulls up the cells security footage. All Tony could see of his god was his now extremely pale back. Tony himself turns pale as Natasha walks into the cell. Loki stiffens and slowly turns around to see who would hurt him this time. Upon seeing Natasha he cowers in the corner, knowing she would hurt him the most for what he did to Barton. Tony's jaw drops as he sees the full extent of SHIELDs 'necessary procedures.' Loki's body was covered in dried blood. His lips and eyes were swollen, and thousands of scars covered him head to foot.

"Oh my God…" Tony whispers, "No fucking wonder he's so jumpy… It makes you wonder who's worse. The good or bad guys."

"It's ok. We'll get him out of there."

Tony stiffens as Natasha unlocks, and walks into Loki's cell.

_Loki's eyes dart up as he hears his cell door open, trying to make himself as small as possible._

_"Это нормально Loki. Вам не нужно бояться меня ... Пока вы ведете себя." (It's ok Loki. You don't need to be afraid of me... As long as you behave.) Natasha says in Russian, knowing the god will understand her. "Я только хочу, чтобы задать несколько вопросов о моей собственной. Они не будут, как и другие вопросы, хотя." (I only want to ask a few questions of my own. They won't be like the other questions though.)_

_Loki nods silently, looking at her with wide eyes._

_"Когда вы впервые начинаете с чувства к Тони?" (When did you first start having feelings for Tony?)_

_"Вскоре после того как я бросил его из окна своей башни." (Shortly after I threw him out the window of his tower.) He replies in perfect Russian._

_"Я могу сказать ваши чувства истинны. Я также считаю, что вы сказали Thor, когда ты сказал, что под контролем. Я не прощая вам. Вы по-прежнему были убиты сотни людей, я просто говорю, я не ненавижу тебя. Но если вы больно Stark, я убью тебя." (I can tell your feelings are true. I also believe what you told Thor when you said you were being controlled. I'm not forgiving you. You still killed hundreds of people, I'm merely saying I don't hate you. But if you hurt Stark, I will kill you.)_

_Loki nods silently and watches as Natasha stands and leaves his cell, locking it behind her. He runs a hair through his greasy black hair and sighs. Hugging himself he closes his eyes, hoping he won't be disturbed._

_'I wish you were here Tony… I told you you would hate me though…" _

The heart break in Loki's voice shatters a Loki sized hole in Tony's heart.

"Don't worry Loki," Tony says watching the screen as the god sleeps. "I'll be there soon."

He turns to Pepper and says quietly, "I'm in love with a criminal Pep. And I mean the whole 'his smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, his laughter is music to my ears' crap." He smiles softly as he recalls a memory, "There was this one time, we were lying on his couch and he'd fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and haunted at the same time. I find it hard to believe he's truly evil. He's just got a tainted heart that needs repairing. And too be fair, after reading the mythology, you can hardly blame the guy for not loving his life in Asgard."

Pepper nods, smiling sadly. After that they lapse back in to near total silence until the plan is finished.

After days of carefully formulating a plan, Pepper and Tony finally finished and looked up at each other with a smile.

"Make the call." Pepper says softly.

Tony nods and pulls out his phone. Scrolling through his contacts until he's found the number he's looking for.

It gets picked up after two rings.

"Stark what do you want?"

"How is my favourite Director of SHIELD this fine morning?" Tony replies cheerfully.

"Cut the crap Stark and get to the point."

"Ok, ok Mr Grumpy pants," Tiny mutters. "I just wanted to let you know I believe I have a plan on how to get Loki to give you the information you want."

There was a short pause before Fury answered. "I'm listening."


	10. Chapter 10

"So let me get this straight," Nick Fury said down the phone as Tony finished explaining his plan for the second time, "You want _me_ to give _you _Loki, to take back to your Tower, with _no _security footage,_ and no audio unless you allow and send t it us,_ just so you can nurse his sorry ass back to health and get information in the process._"_

There was a pause before Tony answered.

"Yeeesss."

"And, to top it all off, the Tower would be in full lock down so nobody can get in-"

"Or out." Tony reminds him. "Also, I've made and sent to you an anklet so if he does somehow manage to bypass _all _my security, he would be knocked out by a strong electrical current, and he would be returned to you. He would also be returned to you if the information he gives isn't worth anything, and then my dear Director, you can do whatever you deem 'necessary'."

Fury sighs, knowing there's no point fighting with Tony, "Fine. You have one week Stark. He'll be at your tower in half an hour."

Tony grins on the other side of the phone, but Fury hangs up before he can reply.

Standing up, Nick walks down to Loki's cell, and stands in front of it. Loki's green eyes flick up to him, all the emotion leaves them as he sits up straighter. He narrows his eyes dangerously as he hisses, "Here to inflict more pain so soon Director? I'm surprised, usually I get _at least_ five minutes of recovery time before you come back."

"No," Fury says as he opens the door he steps inside the cell, closing the door behind him, "I'm here to tell you that Stark is going to look after you for a week. I don't give a shit if you want to go or not, so get your ass over here and put this on." Loki stands and lifts his leg so his foot is in Nick's face. Fury raises an eyebrow at how much Loki looks like a ballerina and secures the anklet onto his ankle. Loki screams and his body stiffens. He collapses on the floor, his muscles sometimes twitching.

"Ok Coulson," Fury says, "Get him out of here."

Phil and two other agents come into the cramped cell with a stretcher. Placing Loki's limp body on it, and tie his arms and legs down tightly with thick leather straps. They wheel him up to the already prepared Helicopter and lift off, setting course for Stark Tower.

"He's on his way Pep." Tony says as he puts down the phone with a small smile.

"I'll get going then." She says as she stands from her seat. She walks over to Tony and kisses his cheek, "Good luck boss."

She smiles and walks to the door, exiting the building, leaving Tony all alone. He sighs softly and takes his elevator to his penthouse. Sitting in the living room on one of his expensive couches, he looks out the window, impatiently waiting for Loki to get here.

"Sir, Director Fury is here with Mr. Laufeyson."

"Thanks JARVIS." Tony calls as runs to the elevator. He reaches the landing pad just as the Helicopter lands. Fury gets out first, then Coulson with his two agents who wheel the unconscious god towards them. Tony's heart thumps loudly when he sees Loki. There are fresh wounds all over his skin, but Tony tears his eyes away from him and looks at Fury.

"You're late Nick."

"By one minute Stark." Fury snaps. Tony walks forward and takes Loki away from them, wheeling him to the elevator. Fury gets back into the Helicopter with Coulson and the two agents and leaves without a second glance.

Inside the elevator Tony unstraps the leather tying Loki down, wincing at the marks left behind. He leans in and brushes a few pieces of dark hair from Loki's face. With his lips next to Loki's ear he whispers softly, "It's ok… I'm here now." He brushes his lips against Loki's, "And I'm never letting go."

The elevator doors open again in Tony's penthouse and he wheels Loki to his bedroom. Lifting him easily and gently placing him on the bed, Tony worries about how thin the God is. Tony climbs under the bed next to him and tucks Loki's head under his chin. He closes his eyes and breaths deeply, enjoying the familiar warmth and smell that helps him drift into a deep slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay for the longest chapter in this story so far! Remeber to review and tell me what you think. And to all who have, and keep, reveiwing I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Reading the reviews makes my day that little bit brighter :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Loki felt an unfamiliar warmth beside him. He groans softly as the soreness from his body returns slowly and forces him to keep still. He opens his eyes slowly, blinking back the dizziness threatening to take him back to a dark slumber. After his wave of dizziness fades, Loki moves his head a fraction to his left. He sees the soft blue glow of Tony's arch-reactor. Hs eyes widen and he glances upwards, seeing Tony's peacefully sleeping face Loki's breathing quickens. He thinks it's a new method of torture, and this one is instantly more painful than any weapons or tools that Fury could scar him with, so Loki tries to pull away from Tony, but realises that the sleeping man has him trapped in his arms. Loki's eyes fill with tears as he tries more desperately to get away. The sleeping billionaire is instantly awake and he looks down, his heart shattering at the look he sees in Loki's fearful eyes.

"Loki?" Tony asks, releasing the man in his arms, who doesn't waste a second to run to the farthest corner of the room to hide.

"Are you going to hurt me too?" He asks quietly, his voice hoarse from constant screaming.

Tony's eyes widen and he gets up off the bed, walking with his hands outstretched to try to show Loki he wasn't going to hurt him, Tony kneels down in front of the God and replies, "I would never hurt you."

Loki laughs dryly, "Funny, you didn't seem to mind so much when you shot me out a window and abandoned me to endless days of torture."

Tony looks down, guilt and heart-ache show on his features, "I-I'm sorry… But I never want to hurt you again. I managed to convince Fury to let me keep you here for a while so I can 'get information' out of you. Put Pepper helped me come up with a plan, there are no cameras, and all the audio SHEILD gets sent are sent by me personally by me, so we won't be disturbed." Brown eyes look up once more and meet green ones.

"Why should I trust you? "The owner of the eyes asks, "I called out for you literally every time Fury 'interrogated' me, but you never came! I even begged for you to kill me! Yes I lied to you, but you didn't even let me explain!" Loki half screams at Tony.

"They'll never hurt you again. I promise you on my life Loki, they will not be able to lay a finger on you." After a few sickeningly slow moments, Tony is falling backwards with the force of someone ramming into them. He lands on his ass, looking down he sees Loki clinging to him, tears streaming down the gods face and staining his pyjama shirt.

"I hugged myself every night pretending it was you…" Loki mumbles, "The anklet only knocked me out for the copter ride… I heard what you said in the elevator. I was too scared to believe it was you, so I managed to convince myself it was a trick SHEILD was playing on me… I needed to know it was really you."

Tony lifts Loki's face up to his and he kisses away the god's fallen tears. He then hesitantly presses his lips against Loki's. Tony is pleasantly surprised when Loki kisses back softly, so he deepens the kiss, suffocating on the need to be close to the pale man on top pf him.

Once they pull away, Tony asks quietly, "Do you want some breakfast?"

Loki nods once, allowing Tony to help him up. He leans on him, too weak to stay upright by himself.

"What did they feed you in there?" Tony asks, seeing the gods sickening physical condition properly for the first time. Loki's clothes hung off him like there was nothing underneath.

"Nothing." Came the simple, unemotional reply.

One in the kitchen, and Loki sat down, Tony starts making a protein shake and pancakes. Once finished he gives them to Loki.

"Ok, my plan works on the basis that I hate you, so when I get JARVIS to record our next conversation, I'm gonna be super mean and I'm sorry."

Loki nods, "Than so shall I… after all, you did break your promise."

"JAVIS," Tony calls, "Record conversation."

"Recording sir."

"Ok, I'm gonna start with simple questions ok asshole."

"Of course," Loki reply's. Tony's heart beat quickens, Loki is an unbelievable actor

"Why did you become a teacher?"

"I am a keen learner myself, so the opportunity to teach others was exciting to me. The mortal brain, especially the one of a younger mortal, can be a very complex thing. I liked the challenge that students brought to my classes. The fact that I taught my own mythology, while greatly entertaining, was totally a coincidence. The reactions, comments and questions my students brought were… refreshing."

"Where did you get the name Thomas Hemsworth from?"

Loki shrugged, wincing at the pain it brought him, "My brain."

"Hey, less of the sassiness shit face." Tony mouthed an apology.

"Shut up mortal. You're lucky I'm answering your silly questions at all considering you broke your promise and betrayed my trust."

Tony winced at the sincerity of that statement and moved on, "How many language can you speak?"

"All of them… give or take a few." Upon seeing the shock on Tony's face Loki added, "As a bored youth I had nothing better to do. Especially since this world has many different and unique languages."

"End RECORING."

"Recording ended sir."

"Send to Director Shit face please JARVIS."

"Sent."

"Director Shit face?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea… I may have been a little drunk and pissed off when I put that as his name…"

"And you haven't thought to change it back?"

"I can't remember how… I programmed the thing when I was drunk, so I doubt it'll change anytime soon."

Loki flashed a mischievous grin, "Excellent."

"Tony…" Loki says hesitantly, looking down.

"Mmmmm." Tony replies, making more pancakes.

"I-I love you."

Tony freezes and turns to face Loki. He leans over the table separating them, and stops just as their noses brush.

"I love you too." He leans in, closing the gap between them Tony kisses Loki softly. Loki returns the kiss with equal gentleness. They pull away at the smell of burning, and Tony turns to see a very burnt pancake.

"God damn it. Why do you have to be so hot?" Tony complains as he puts the whole pan in the scrap metal.

"I don't know… Natural beauty I suppose." Loki replied with a shrug.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…"

"What?"

"You were right, I did break my promise and I'm sorry."

Loki laughs and stands on shaky legs, "I suppose I'm sorry for throwing you out a window…"

"I'm sorry for shooting you out a window."

"Oh shut up Stark."

Both men grin, and Loki sits back down to eat his pancakes. After one bite he looks up, "I'm sorry but I can't eat this."

"What?!" Tony exclaims, "My cooking isn't _that_ bad!"

Loki shakes his head, "No! No it isn't that… I- I can't lift my arms… and my… I-I fear I may faint…" Just as he finishes the sentence, Loki's eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls. Tony's eyes widen and he catches the pale man before he hits the floor. Blood drips onto the white marble floor.

"Right," Tony mutters to himself, "The numerous torture wounds we forgot all about… Patch up first _then_ pancakes."

Tony carries Loki bridal style down to the medical bay and gently places Loki on the large hospital bed. Tony begins his task by cleaning all of the wounds that defiled the god's body. The now semi-conscious god winced at the alcohol on his wounds, but stayed quiet. Afterwards, Tony used local anaesthetic to put the god under, while he carefully stitched up the larger slashes covering his back and stomach. It took Tony nearly two hours, but when the job was done, he felt incredibly proud of his craftsman ship. Loki was literally covered in stitches. Giving Loki some pain killers, Tony once again lifts and carries him bridal style to his (now their) bedroom. Placing his back on the bed, and allowing the God to sleep for a while.

* * *

It was another two hours before Loki awoke once again, but Tony had never left his side once… Apart from his one toilet break. Loki groaned and opened his eyes. He instantly looked for Tony. He smirked to himself as he sees Tony bent over the bed, his arms on Loki's legs and his head in his arms. Tony was fast asleep, snoring softly, and Loki couldn't resist running his fingers through Starks hair. Unfortunately, this woke Tony up, and Loki returned his hand to his own lap. Tony blinks and looks up at him. He billionaires face lights up when he sees Loki awake and well. He sits up and cracks his back with a satisfied sigh.

"How you feelin'?"

"Ok thank you…" Loki replies, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No, No it's fine. I'm glad you did actually, I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

"No." Loki says firmly, "Absolutely not. I shall not allow you to throw your life away for me Anthony Stark and that's final." Loki crosses his arms and stares at Tony sternly.

"I don't care!" Tony shouts angrily for what feels like the hundredth time, but in reality was only the first. Having this argument in his head countless times makes it feel like a hundred though. "The press can rub my name in the dirt, SHEILD can shun, disown and try to kill me for all I care! Without you I have no life Loki! You are the one thing I have in my life that makes it mean something, and I need to protect that… Can you not see that?"

Loki stays silent, averting his gaze from Tony's intense one.

"If our positions were reversed. What would you do?"

"The exact same thing." Loki reply's in a broken whisper. The god sighs, "Fine, we shall go through with your plan… I'm extremely selfish for allowing you to do this for me."

"No," Tony says cupping Loki's face in his hands, "You're human… Well not technically but you get my gist…" Tony shrugs and Loki chuckles.

"You are a strange mortal Tony Stark."

"That's why you love me so much." Tony sing sons as he kisses Loki to stop any farther debate.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter may contain feels near the end... you have been warned!**

* * *

After successfully back into the kitchen, Tony remakes his pancakes. Once on the plate, he cuts them into bite sized pieces and places them in front of Loki.

"Ok," Tony says, sitting next to the god, "I'm going to feed you because can't move too much for the next couple of hours so your stitches don't pop."

"I hardly think it necessary to feed me like an infant. I may be wounded, but I can still eat by myself. I am a god and a 'bad guy' after all, I have a reputation to keep up." Loki replies, unimpressed by Tony's suggestion.

"It isn't up for debate reindeer games."

"Then give me my fork Stark."

"Mmmmmmm, no."

Loki stares at him for a minute, then hi picks up a piece of pancake with his elegant fingers.

"See," Tony says as Loki raises it slowly to his mouth, "That's _exsactly_ what I didn't want you to do. If a stich comes out I won't do it back up for you."

Loki chews and swallows, looking at Tony smugly. "I'm quite capable of healing myself Tony."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Healing magic takes quite a bit of energy, and I would rather conserve said energy until I am in dire need of it."

Tony nods in understanding, but is secretly upset he doesn't get to feed Loki who and takes another piece and puts it in his mouth.

"Can you teach me Norse?"

The question catches Loki off guard, causing him to freeze in the middle of raising his third bit of pancake to his lips.

"Why?"

"Because, then I could talk to you and nobody - Apart from Thor – Will be able to know what I'm saying."

Loki looks at him, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I warn you now, my native language is not an easy one to learn. You would also have to learn all the mythology and even the runes."

Tony grins, "Well then Professor…?"

"Hemsworth."

"Well then Professor Hemsworth, when can we begin?"

"After my pancakes Mr Stark." Loki replies, in full teaching mode.

* * *

Severn hours and ten cups of coffee and tea later, Loki rubs his tired eyes.

"That'll be all for today." He says through a yawn.

"Wow. Did you really do it with a horse?" Tony asks as he shuts the book he was reading.

Loki stares at him unimpressed. "Yes. Although I didn't have to help the Asgardians. I also got a beautiful son in the process and I wouldn't change him for anything in the nine realms. Needless to say Thor and his band of merry idiots loved teasing me about it for weeks… You can hardly blame me for exacting my revenge on them and giving them horse's tails and ears for the day." Loki smirks at them memory.

"And why isn't that in the books?!" Tony asks with a grin.

"Because it isn't important." Loki replies and stands up. "Where am I to be sleeping?"

"Uhhh, with me of course." Tony replies.

He also stands up and takes Loki's hand. He leads the god down a darkened corridor and opens the door at the end of it. He opens this door and gently pusses Loki inside, closing the door behind them. Tony moves so he his standing behind Loki, his arms wrapped around the unhealthily thin waist, resting his chin of a pale shoulder.

"When are you going to teach me the language?" Tony asks quietly. "Today's been all myths."

Loki chuckles and turns to face Tony. "Tomorrow, I promise."

Tony nods and gently forces Loki to walk backwards. The back of Loki's knees hit the bed and Loki falls onto the soft mattress with Tony falling on top of him. They both crawl under the sheets and Loki curls into Tony's chest. Tony smiles softly and kisses Loki's raven hair goodnight. He feels Loki's smile and shuts his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Tony awoke to a cold empty bed, the smell of cooking and a soft voice singing quietly. Wiping sleep from his eyes, Tony gets out of bed and follows the sound of the voice. It leads him to the kitchen where he can see Loki making something. He stays hidden and listens to Loki's singing the next song that plays from the speakers.

_"This Romeo is bleedin'  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been rainin' since you left me  
Now I'm drownin' in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I'll give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby that's just me_

_And I will love you baby  
Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day  
Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst, and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you Always_

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye_

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
Touch your lips and hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

_When he holds you close, he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needin' to hear  
I wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you 'till the end of time_

_That I will love you baby  
Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day  
Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you Always_

_If you told me to cry for you, I could  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you_

_Well there ain't no luck with these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place, where the sun still shines_

_And I will love you baby  
Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day  
Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and words don't rhyme  
I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always"_

Loki looks up to where Tony is hiding beckons to him. Tony numbly complies and stands in front of Loki.

"Tony? You're very pale…" Loki says worriedly, "Do you-"

"He gets cut off by Tony pulling him in and smashing their lips together. Loki chuckles softly and pulls away slightly. Tony whines at the loss.

"I'm guessing you knew I was there all along…" Tony whispers.

Loki nods.

"I'm also guessing that song was the best way for you to get out your feelings for me…"

Another silent nod.

"And, your making omelettes aren't you."

Loki looks towards the bowel he placed on the counter. "You're correct."

"God!" Tony exclaims, "I'm on fire today!"

"Kjánalegt dauðlega." ("Silly mortal.") Loki says with a roll of his eyes, focusing on cooking the egg mixture. Tony stares at him blankly.

"What?" Tony asks.

"I did say I would teach you Norse today…" Loki reminds him.

"Teach, not bully me with it." Tony mutters.

Loki chuckles, this was going to be an interesting day to say the least.

* * *

"Ok, lesson over for today Stark." Loki says glancing at the clock.

Tony pouts, but never the less begins packing away the mountains of notes he's made. "By the way," Tony says while finishing his task, "I forgot to mention anything earlier what with me being so awesome, but since when have you listened to Bon Jovi?"

"I have liked and listened to that band for a little over five months. I'm drawn to that type of music in all honesty Tony… Although I do like a little classical every now and again. I suppose it depends what type of mood I'm in." Loki shrugs and gets off the floor to sit on the sofa.

"JARVIS, play 'In my Arms' by Plum." Tony requests sitting next to Loki, who raises a delicate eyebrow in question.

"Just listen," Tony whispers as the song starts, "You're not the only one who can express how they feel through music."

Loki nods and a sweet female voice fills the room. When the chorus starts, Tony gets up off the sofa and stands in front of Loki, holding out his hand. Loki takes it hesitantly and is pulled up by Tony who pulls him close. Loki buries his head in the crook of Tony's neck, Tony doing the same to him. The sway with the music, getting lost in the lyrics that speak so much truth to and from both men.

Once the song has finished, Tony pulls away and stares into Loki's eyes.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. And I need you to believe me when I say what I am about to ask you, I ask in all seriousness."

Loki looks at him confused, "Tony? What-"

"No!" Tony says suddenly, "Please don't interrupt or I might lose my nerve."

Loki nods silently, and Tony runs a shaking hand through his hair. He fumbles in his pockets for something. Once found, Tony pulls out a small black velvet ring box.

Loki's hands fly to his mouth and tears spring to his eyes.

"Loki, you have made the happiest man in the nine realms, and I couldn't imagine life without you now…" Tony gets down on one knee in front of him and Loki's hands fly to his mouth, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"Loki Laufeyson/Odinson/Liesmith… Whichever name you prefer. I would be honoured if you would take the name Stark. So, will you marry me?" Tony opens the box and inside is a single emeralds surrounded by small diamonds in a silver fitting.

Tears fall from emerald eyes and Loki nods repeatedly.

"Yes! Gods Tony yes!"

Tears fall from Tony's eyes and he laughs with a shaky voice. Standing up he takes Loki's hand and slips the ring onto it. Tony picks Loki up and kisses him passionately, which Loki returns with equal passion.

In the distance, eyes watch the scene with a sinister smirk.

"Have fun while it lasts Loki. After all, mortals are so very fragile… That will teach you never to cross Doctor Doom again."


End file.
